Third Age: Episode 8
"The King in Hostage" is the eighth episode of the Third Age fanfic. Shiraz fights a group of Right Wing henchmen covering Roland's escape from the fight and his advance to the palace, where King Tatewaki Heisei III was taken hostage by the members of Roland's group. "Damn you, Roland! You don't really fight like a man." Shiraz, along with a group of soldiers, rushed to the palace. "Oh, here they come. Welcome our wonderful guests with a bang!", said Roland after he heard several footsteps as they run to the palace. Roland paused as the sound of the footsteps disappeared. The next thing he noticed that he is feeling something bad. "I need to go to the bathroom, you guard the king while I'm gone," commanded Roland to his large group of henchmen. "Shhh... Keep quiet! We'll surprise them from the back. I'm sure they knew noting about this place," said Shiraz when he heard something dropped from one of the soldiers. Roland is still enjoying his moment on the bathroom. "Aww, yeah! This is how it feels like to be a king! So comfy!" As he said these words, the soldiers are just passing by the bathroom en route to the dining area, which can serve as a hiding place for one half of the army. The other will hide on the other side of the hall where Tatewaki is being held captive. Shiraz discusses the plan, "OK, here's the plan. Encircle the enemies and start shooting at them. My job is to save our king from these bloodthirsty psychopaths." One soldier asked, "Is there plan B?" Shiraz said, "Due to the limited time of thinking and the very delicate landscape, it is very hard to think of plan B. So the success of this plan will only rely on this option. Maybe plan B stands for nothing happened and our king will be killed so let us roll out!" "Roger!", replied everyone. The arrangement of the soldiers went as planned, a fourth of the soldiers are hiding in the kitchen and the dining area while the others went to every corner of the ballroom, where the king is being held. "OK, in three, two, one..." The soldiers began firing at the henchmen. Due to the loud noise, Roland came back to see what's happening. Shiraz pointed his gun at Roland and said, "Come to me and fight like a man." "Let me first do some wonderful things before we start this," replied Roland. Roland randomly fired at the soldiers and even to his henchmen. "What the heck? Why are you shooting at us? We are not doing anything and we even work had just for your sake and you-", said one henchman. Roland said, "Just shut up. Only the sound of the gun is the only thing I want to hear." Shiraz said, "So, this is your show, huh? Now come here, like now." Roland said, "Yes, I will!" Roland aimed the gun at the king but the latter managed to avoid it. Meanwhile, in the Enriquez's house in the other side of the town, the group of henchmen were succesfully brought down by Juanito and Santino. Santino said, "What shall we do with this? If they wake up soon, they may have the opportunity to kill us." Juanito remembered something from his father and said, "How about take them to the edge of the island and throw them to the sea?" Santino said, "Totally not a good idea, but we have no choice. Possibly a larger group of henchmen may come when they see these unconcious people." Juanito and Santino carried the henchmen to an ox-driven cart and brought them to the edge of the island. Santino asked his younger brother, "Juanito, help me in throwing them down. This goes straight into the water below them." Juanito replied, "Okay. Uhmm... I think you should be the one who will throw them to the sea." Santino agreed. While Juanito carried the unconscious henchmen to the edge of the island, Santino threw them. It was a perfect time to throw that there are no passing ships by that time the battle was happening in the sky island above East Blue. "Whooh. That was close. I think we shall go home and protect mama's body." Back in the palace grounds, Shiraz is trying every option to save the king. Shiraz helps the king avoid the attacks by deflecting the bullets Roland is firing. "You ate a devil fruit, right? Why don't you use it?", asked Shiraz. "Nice idea. I almost forgot that I can do this," said Roland. A sound of stabbing shrieked on the room. Everybody was surprised. What was that? Find out in the next episode. TO BE CONTINUED. << Previous Episode | Next Episode >> Arc Navigation Category:Stories Category:Third Age Category:Third Age Episodes